Ça Twerk !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand une danse est bien trop provocatrice, ça donne chaud.


**Ah que coucou les gens. Me revoici avec cet OS : JYDER.**

**Nouveau ship que j'affectionne énormément, ils sont trop meugnons. *o***

**Bon j'ai écris du caca et j'en suis désolé :(**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les New Directions étaient tous installer dans la salle de chant quand Mr. Schuester débarqua avec son habituel sourire "Freedent Max White".

Il marqua sur le tableau "TWERK". Les New Directions se regardèrent avec un regard perplexe.

Will prit la parole,

- "Après que Tina m'ai envoyé une vidéo de Blaine en train de twerker, j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire notre leçon de la semaine ! s'exclama t-il en souriant.

Tout le monde regarda Tina, qui leur fit son petit regard d'innocente.

Tout le monde soupira et quitta la salle quand la cloche sonna.

Le lendemain après-midi les New Directions avaient prit la salle de chant pour s'exercer au Twerk.

Blaine et Kitty montrèrent à Ryder, Tina et Sam les mouvements qu'il fallait pour pouvoir danser le Twerk à la perfection.

Sam ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, normal pour un ancien strip-teaser.

Tina bougeait bien, mais y'avait encore des progrès à faire.

Et Ryder... Il bougeait tellement bien son derrière que Blaine le félicita plusieurs fois. Et ce spectacle ne laissa pas indiffèrente une certaine personne.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit. Ryder ce dirigea vers son casier quand il fut interpeller.

- "Hey mec, euh, c'était pour savoir si tu pouvais m'aidé pour la leçon de cette semaine, car j'arrive pas vraiment à bouger comme toi." dit Jake avec un rire nerveux.

Le coeur de Ryder sauta dans sa poitrine. Pouvoir passer du temps avec Jake ? Bien sûr qu'il allait dire oui !

- "Alors ... Tu veux bien ?"

La voix de Jake le sortit de sa transe.

- "Euh.. Oui.. Viens chez moi.. On ira dans ma chambre. Pour répéter !" dit-il en faisant de grands gestes dans l'air. Il sentait la chaleur lui montée aux joues.

Jake rigola devant l'attitude de son ami.

- "Okay, mais ne sois pas nerveux, je suis sûr que tu es un bon prof" dit Jake en lui faisant un clan d'oeil. Et il partit.

Le cerveau de Ryder ne voulait plus fonctionnait, il était comme hors service.

Ryder se laissa glisser contre les casiers et tomba sur le sol. Un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Après les cours Ryder était rentrer chez lui tout heureux. Il avait rangé sa chambre en vitesse, c'était mit dans une tenue plus confortable, et c'était un peu échauffé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette rententit. Il dévala les escaliers et une fois devant la porte souffla un bon coup, mais son coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre aussi fort.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva un Jake souriant et en pleine forme apparemment.

Jake eu le souffle couper. Ryder était pire que sexy comme ça. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir ses bras musclés et son torse bien sculpté et un jogging gris qui devait lui faire un cul du feu de Dieu.

- "Hey mec ça va ? T'es tout rouge." fit Jake en regardant Ryder fixement. Alors que lui même devait avoir le visage tout rouge.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et sourit.

- "Euh.. C'est parce que je m'échauffé un peu."

Jake hocha la tête et tapa sur l'épaule du châtain, puis il entra.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ryder pour commencer.

- "Bon on va commencer par la base, le mouvement des fesses, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes."

- "Tu peux juste me montrer comment on fait ?"

Ryder hocha la tête, mit la musique en marche et se mit de dos à Jake.

Il commença à remuer du bassin puis se baissa un peu et fit le fameux mouvement que Jake apprécier tant.

D'ailleurs ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les fesses du châtain, il sentit son jogging se déformer.

Ryder mit la musique sur pause et se retourna. Il vit l'air mal-à-l'aise de son ami.

- "Tu vas bien ?" demanda Ryder.

- "Ouais ouais ! Bon je m'y mets. Tu me dis si je le fais bien hein."

_Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça._ pensa Ryder.

Il remit la musique en marche et Jake commença.

Ryder cru qu'il allait mourir sur place, Jake avait un cul d'enfer. Et il le bougeait super bien. Un peu trop bien.

- "Non attends, c'est comme ça" Ryder se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les hanches du métis.

Jake sentit son coeur faire un triple salto. Il allait sauter sur la châtain si ça continuer comme ça.

Ryder ondula des hanches et Jake instictivement bougea ses fesses.

La tension sexuelle était palpable.

Jake se redressa d'un coup et fixa le châtain. Ryder s'approcha de Jake. L'espace entre eux ne demandait qu'à être comblé.

- "Jake je dois..." il fut couper par les lèvres du métis. Le baiser était tendre au début puis passionné.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparènt.

- "Wow... C'était mieux que dans mes rêves."

Le métis ria et donna un tendre baiser sur la joue du châtain.

- "Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça..." souffla Jake dans l'oreille de Ryder.

- "Oh moi aussi crois moi."

- "Prouve le moi." fit Jake avec un sourire provocateur.

Ryder ne se fit pas prier et poussa Jake sur son lit et ils recommençèrent à s'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans la salle de chant. Kitty prit la parole.

- "Je vois qu'il y'en a qui ont bien twerker hier." lança t'elle en faisant un clin d'oeil au deux garçons.

* * *

**Voilà ! Donnez moi vos avis avec une reviews, Kiss. **

**Kéz.**


End file.
